1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and power devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices and a power devices that each include a switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power devices, which supply power to an apparatus by converting externally-supplied input power into output power having a voltage or current level suitable for the apparatus, have been widely used in portable appliances, for example, portable terminals or laptop computers. In addition, due to the recent development and practical use of environmentally-friendly vehicles, for example, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, or fuel cell vehicles, there is an increasing use of power devices in such vehicles to drive a motor of the vehicle.